The Archer and Vanadis
by The new god
Summary: Archer kills shirou in their final battle. This caused a paradox that sends archer's soul to another parrallel universe and be reborn as tigre.
1. Chapter 1

Archer finally kills shirou in their final battle in the unlimited blade works. (in unlimited blade works shirou only won because archer hesitated at the last moment this time, archer didn't hesitate and finished shirou with that blow)

As archer's existence starts starts to fade, the reality marble with out someone sustaining it starts to collapse. (it looks like when raider vs gilgamesh, and raider's reality marble starts to collapse)

As the world around him starts to collapse, archer leaves shirou's body and walks up the hill, passing by the swords of his reality marble.

The blades in turn rediated with energy as if to give archer a final salute.

He reaches the top and sits on a large rock looking at the collapsing world around him.

He sighted "it's finally done, it's finally over" he muttered

Archer looks next to him and sees excalibur and Ea radiating with energy, as if signaling him to do something.

AN:(EA is gave shirou a headache but it is not impossible to trace it, archer being shirou's badass self could trace it with enought energy)

"Alright" archer said as if knowing what the sword was trying to tell him.

he smiled and picks up excalibur and Ea, points them to the sky and said "unlimited blade works"

As all the swords in his reality radiayed more energy and became broken phantasm as multi colored light erupted form the swords around him.

The last thing archer saw is a world dyed in white.

Archer finally had the heroic death that he never had.

And that is how archer's story ended, or is it?

For once luck seems to be on archer's side as the parabox he created seperated him from realit and the explosion resulting from a world of broken phantasm sends his soul to be reborn on a distant parrallel universe, further than alaya or gaia could ever reach and furthere than zelretch could ever hope to see,it sent him to another side of infinity.

He is reborn as tigrevurmud vorn and son of an earl.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start i want to explaine why archer can trace Ea.

Just because shirou can't trace it doesn't mean his future self can't, when Shirou tried to trace Ea he has a headache. Shirou at that point only started encoutering noble phantasm and the only reason he could trace Excalibur is because he has its sheath even then he has a hard time tracing it. As a counter guardian, archer has a lot of time and a lot of opertunites to trace Ea.

Plus in the future i'm planning to use it as an arrow like caladbolg and it even looks like a drill.

-story start-

Archer woke up and found himself looking at a celling.

'what! i should have been erased from existence' Archer thought to himself.

Archer tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so.

He tried to strengthen himself to get up but felt his body different then before, it felt...smaller.

'wait! Somethings not right' he thought before.

Trace On.

He traced his body to find out whats wrong but only to find that his body is that of an infant.

'the hell!' he tried to scream his dissatisfaction but the only sound he could make is "Ooogoo!" unintelligible baby squabble.

'great just my E rank luck' he thought.

But then he realized something he couldn't feel his contract with alaya, meaning he's FREE.

He thoughts were frozed as it took him minuets to finaly sink in.

'is this true?' he questioned him senses as he tries to search for it only to find nothing.

'i can't believe it, i'm finally free' archer said that feeling surreal as if this is all a deam.

It took him a few moments to calm himself and assess his situation.

'But how could i be here and in this body ?' he thought and coming up with theories before settling on the most likely one.

'mabe the paradox i caused while in my reality marble caused me to be removed from existence and voided the contract with alaya and since my body was destoryed and my deeds were undone, my soul reentered the reincarnation cycle'

He let out a sight before continuing 'but why can't i feel gaia and 'alaya' if you could call it that feels strange to strange'

He wondered before a thought passed him 'parelle universe'

Time skip 16 years later

Archer has been born as the only child in the house of Vorn, a hunter based aristocratic family how ruled Alsace with benevolence. His full name is Tigrevurmud Vorn or most just calls him Tigre or Archer.

He was born with red hair like in his previous life and his face also resembled with minor changes.

His father Urs tried to train him about the ways but was surprised to learn that he has already mastered the bow and has unperalled hunting skills not to mention that he knows how to manage the territory, his father let him manage the territory most of the time due to his deteriorating health and when he died archer took over, archer didn't change the territory to much as it would cause to much attention to fall in his little corner of the world.

He was hailed as the genius of Alsace but was soon turned to ridicule due to his prefernce with the bow over the sword.

In Brune the bow is regarded as a weapon for cowards, by choosing the bow over the sword is viewed he would rather be a coward than fight like a man and it's not like his sword skills are bad in fact they are quite good, some even say sword master level by choosing a bow despite his sword skill really made most dislike him, especially those with poor sword skill.

Over the years he adopted a laid back personality this probably due to having to work all his life and even after death he still has no rest, he is now relaxing a life times worth of relaxing but he still retained some of his sarcastic personality.

He still hates the word hero and justice though.

Right now his is quietly enjoying his nap when suddenly he rudely shaken awake as a voice rang out.

"lord Tigre wake up" this voice belongs to none other than his maid and childhood friend Teita.

It took him a few seconds before exits dreamland and back to reality.

"Morning Teita" archer lazily greeted her.

But Teita just pouted and said "the soldiers have already finished their preporation a long time ago and are only waiting for lord Tigre"

"Good for them" replied archer as he got off his bed and Teita pouted some more before handing him a set of clothes.

"I've already prepared breakfast so wash your face and get changed soon" Teita said that already anticipated this out come.

She smiled then bowed before going out of the room.

He washed his face and got put on his clothes as he made his way to dining room.

He stepped in the dining room to see his breakfast ham and eggs with bread, though he could have prepared a more luxurious meal but when every he enters the kitchen Teita would always make a face that is about to cry and complain that he is stealing her job so he just left it to her besides ham and eggs are considered luxurious in a mideval society.

"lord Tigre" Teita said drawing archer's attention.

"what is it ?"

"why does lord Tigre have to go out and do battle?" Teita asked

" it's because the king release a military draft and so as a noble i need to fight whenever the kings calls for it"

"but... It wasn't easy for us to even muster a hundred men" Teita said this.

Alsace is rural province so there is not much in terms of ...everything.

"furthermore the enemy this time is Zhcted and they are only separated by a mountain"

"Teita there's nothing here they want and there's noting they can get. We can barely feed ourself much less an invasion force" archer replied.

"what's more they all ways make fun of lord Tigre" the maid trying to make up anything to make him stay.

"Teita" archer said staring Teita in the eye " tell me the real reason why you don't want me to go?"

"i just... Don't want you to get hurt and to return in one piece" the maid said this with a shaky voice.

"don't worry this is not my first battle, i know where my limits are" archer said this and hugged the maid and pats her back." and besides my unit is at the very back"

Teita then nodded as if understanding "remember to don't over sleep OK"

" i know and i won't" he said that with a smile.

He lets go and before he leaves to tells her " take care of the place"

she replied confidently "leave it to me"

And with that archer marches to the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently i've been receiving a lot of complains because Archer can trace Ea. why can't he trace Ea? What because it's made of space rock ? Well modern technology can already analyze space rocks. Does that mean technology did something magic can't?

Now I came up with my own theory

lets say Ea is filled with cosmic radiation and interfere with magic and since earth is usually shielded against it, so it can be deadly to all cretures on earth who lived with out being exposed to it.

It is also no surprise why shirou has a headache when he tried to trace it the First time he saw it. Shirou is not genius he only works hard so don't expect him to understand a new element he has never encoutered before.

Archer on the other hand would have encounterd hundreds of space rocks and weapons made form it, so it's only logical that he'd picked up something along the way.

Also note that since Excalibur was made by the earth and the earth regularly blocks cosmic radiation, this is why Excalibur can go up against Ea.

If you don't like it to bad cuz I'm the Authur and this is MY WORLD, my word is the law! Muhuaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cough cough cough

-Story start-

Archer walk out the front door and was greeted by troops standing in formation waiting for him.

"young master, everyone has been assembled. The preparations are also complete" said an old man in leather armor.

"well done, Batran" archer replied to his aid, he's a good fighter and the only person besides archer can ride a horse.

Behind Batran were rows of troops standing in neat formation waiting for command, they all wear leather armor, sword neatly placed on their hips and in their hands holds a spear.

Fun fact about medieval warfare is than most of the time people use a pole arm as a main weapon in wars because of the reach and the sword as a side arm in case the enemy gets past the point or breaks. Sword became popular is because the romans us them as their main weapon and the fact they can be easily carried around than any pole arm.

"thats sure is a lot we got there, don't we?"

archer this sarcastically while amused, bringing 100 men is a joke compared to what the other nobles bringing, they would bring troops by thousands at least and each is better armed than his own.

Nobles uses this chance to show of to other nobles to hims in particular. They would always make fun of how poor his territory.

All is not bad, at lease his army is properly drilled (kind of) and well discipline (sort of), he made sure of than (maybe).

Hearing this a solder said "worry naught milord, though we've not fought in a war for three years. We've been training once a month under your order"

This is a joke, he made that order to keep keep them is shape enough to keep the peace and maybe deal with bandits, not to fighter a war.

He could change that to weekly but that would mean less food and less income. While ricer territory (meaning everyone else) could afford it, his can't.

he is Barely making it through the winter and he can't make any sudden drastic change cause this will alert to the powers that be.

Nobles not only want to gain power but also don't want anyone else to gain them, if they saw a from the back waters suddenly raising by leaps and bounds they will immedealy beat it back down.

So, any changes will have to take years.

The solders joked and laughs, archer waited them to finish before making his way to his mount .

He sat on that sattle before saying.

"Our destination is the Plains of Dinant, there we will link up with lord massas' force"

And with his command flags were raised.

"move out" archer commanded as he wave his hand.

The soldier obediently started marched on the road.

The Gingdom of Burne and the Kingdom of Zhcted are located next to each other and are at each others' throats for over 20 years.

The reason for this conflict is because of the river that served as the border or something like that.

In all honesty archer didn't care about that crap and this probably goes for most nobles, the real reason is that they beat other one up and take their territory.

Archer sighted 'Humans...they will always use the most petty reason to start a fight and will always make a bigger deal than it is'

If only this was just another border dispute Archer wouldn't have been called for.

"the enemy number about only 5000 and ours is 25000. This is a plesent news" said the old knight next to Archer. His name is Massas Rodant and friend of his father.

"they say it's because his royal highness is riding in to battle for the first time?" Archer asked if the rumor was true.

"it's likely true, His majesty does dote on him, after all"

'So this was the reason why every body was summoned' Archer thought obviously displeased having to baby sit the prince even he wasn't need to.

The king summoned every knight under him and every noble near the border to war 'Uselessly extravagant and wasting precious resource of my little corner' Archer thought.

Little corner is the word that Archer like to refere to his territory and in his opinion it fits. nothing is there, nothing ever happens there and nobody really care what happens there. It similar to how Gilgamesh refers to the earth his little garden.

The number of troops assembled is over 25000.

The number of troops commanded by Massas is about 3000 and 50 knights.

Massas is a minor lord like Archer but even he has more troops then him. just to show how small and poor his little corner is.

Luckily for Archer because of the small number of troops he bought with his, he's been assigned to the back lines.

"By the way have you heard of the princesses of war ?" asked the old knight.

"you mean the seven Vanadis of Zhcted?"

"yes, thats the one alright. It seems the enemy is being lead by one of them. Though she my be 16 years old, she has been undefeated, attaining victory after victory. An excellent swordswoman, she stands at the forefront of a battle, cutting down all before her, known and feared as the Danseuse of the Sword or the Wind Princess of the Silverflash"

Archer is also interested in how strong are these Vanadis compared to Servants.

The kingdom Zhcted is ruled by a king and 7 Vanadis.

'since she has done so many heroic deeds in such a young age maybe she has seen her before in the grail wars' Archer thought

"whats her name?" Archer asked

"if I remember correctly, it's Eleonora Viltaria"

'nope never heard of' Archer thought before asking "what she looks like?"

"Rumors has it that she's a real beauty, if one were to place a gem next to her it would pale in comparison "

"is she really that beautiful ?" Archer asked skeptically, while Archer knows a few beautiful female heroic spirt during the grail wars like Rider, Saber and Caster. But the reliability of rumors is rely low especially when its subjected exaggeration .

But it seem that Massas has taken it the wrong way "it's great that your excited about hearing beauties but keep it in moderation and with her on the field, it looks like it'll be a hard battle"

"let's hope that we won't have to face her" while Archer might be able to defeat her but with out revealing he could do magic.

archer still doesn't know what implications are so revealing it in public might not be a good idea.

"are you worried about something? You don seem like your usual laid back self"

True after being reincarnated he adapted a laid back personality.

"it's... nothing " Archer nothing while having a bad feeling about this oncoming conflict.


End file.
